


MC as a former hacker

by yuuki_clyde



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, mc as former hacker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_clyde/pseuds/yuuki_clyde
Summary: MC was once a great hacker like Seven... though after a certain event made her quit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aaaahhhhh i'm sorry if this looks OOC ;w;
> 
> i'm trying my best ><
> 
> also... this popped in my head that if MC was once a former hacker (with the skills like Seven)
> 
> please enjoy and comment! feedbacks are greatly appreciated ^^

MC was watching television and as usual, Yoosung is playing LOLOL in the cool Sunday evening until suddenly, she heard him shouting,” NO!”

Yoosung slammed his bedroom door opened and was crying towards MC. “What’s wrong, Yoosung?” MC asked. “Someone hacked into my account!!!” he cried. It may sound stupid to others but MC knows how much Yoosung loves about the game and doesn’t really scold him for playing too much unless he really needs to study for school. “I can’t open my account what am I going to do?!?!”

“There, there…” MC tries her best to calm the crying boy she adoringly love. “Why don’t you ask Seven to find out who hacked your account?”

“I’ll bet Seven will laugh at me…” he whined. MC gave a slight smirk. “Don’t worry, Yoosung he won’t laugh at you. I’ll ask Seven tomorrow, okay? Why not sleep early for today?” He sniffed. He doesn’t really like the idea of sleeping early without playing LOLOL. But he doesn’t have anything to do so he said, “Will you sleep with me?” Yoosung asked shyly. MC liked the fact that she was his first girlfriend and she finds it cute to see Yoosung trying his best to be the best boyfriend a girl could have. She nuzzled her face on his hair, messing his already messy blond hair and said, “Of course.”

 

The following morning, MC woke up earlier to cheer Yoosung up. She made omelets over rice and hot chocolate. Now that’s done, she went online to the messenger and see Seven online and proceeded to talk to him.

 

 **MC has entered the chat** **room.**

 **707:** MC has entered.

 **MC:** 707 has entered.

 **707:** lolololol how are u MC?

 **MC:** It’s going along great~

 **MC:** By the way, Seven, can I ask for a favor?

 **707:** Oh, a favor from the great 707?  >.<

 

MC stifled a laugh. She really loves Seven’s quirkiness and was glad that he’s slowly cheering up after they came back from the hacker’s headquarters.

 

 **MC:** Yes. Well… It’s about Yoosung.

 **707:** Oh? Is this about Yoosung’s gaming habits?  >.O

 **MC:** Well… Yoosung’s LOLOL account got hacked last night… Can you help?

 **707:** Nope~

 **707:** I have a pile of work to do;;; T_T

 **MC:** Oh… That’s okay ^^

 **MC:** Good luck, God Seven ^^

 **707:** thx thx~

**707  has left the chat room.**

**MC has left the chat room.**

 

MC bit her lower lip. She wanted to help Yoosung, but even the word “hack” made her freeze. She remembered _that_ day… the day that she vowed to not hack.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Okay, we’re in.”_

_“Whoa, looks pretty heavily guarded.”_

_“Don’t worry, we got Alpha with us, right?”_

_MC laughed. “I don’t know who you’re talking about Wolf.”_

_“Yeah! Alpha’s the best hacker in the team and in the world!” Xeno said and MC chuckled. She continued to type as she tries to hack in the security. “Alright guys, get ready in 1 minute, the door will open. The security will shut down for 1 hour and we’ll proceed as planned.”_

_“Just how the hell are you doing all the hacking, Alpha? I mean I’m pretty sure they have at least level 8 security which is so damn tight and hard to break in?”_

_“Why do you think Alpha’s assigned instead of other hackers we have, Veron?” Veron huffed. MC smiled. Veron, Wolf and Xeno are MC’s closest friends in work. Of course, it’s not their real name. “Alright, guys get ready in 5…_

_“4…_

_“3…_

_“2…_

_“…1.”_

_MC heard the door open and the power shutting down from the intercom of her team. MC gained control of the CCTV cameras and she watched her team. Everything went smoothly until she realizes her mistake when she went over the security code when she realizes everything’s quiet… **too** quiet._

_MC stood up quickly that the chair fell over and slammed her hands beside the keyboard as she shouted, “GUYS, ABORT! I REPEAT, ABORT THE MISSION!”_

_“What?” Xeno said, obviously confused._

_“What’s going on, Alpha?” Wolf said._

_MC was already typing furiously on the keyboard, panicking while standing, “Everything’s been too quiet and I went over the security code…”_

_“So…?” Veron said. “It means that they were already expecting us to infiltrate and the code immediately counters mine—“ Xeno screamed._

_“Xeno?!” MC yelled. “Xeno, are you okay?!” MC heard gunshots from Xeno’s intercom and a thud. She quickly looked at the CCTV cameras to look for her but already found her cold dead. “GUYS, RETREAT!” MC yelled. Veron and Wolf doesn’t need to be told twice and immediately went towards the planned exit. But before they did—_

* * *

 

 

“MC!”

MC blinked and saw Yoosung in front of her. Since when was he awake? How long was he here? Yoosung frowned. “MC are you okay? You’re crying…” _Huh?_ MC reached a finger and felt tears streaming down her cheeks. _Oh… she remembered…_ “Sorry… I didn’t mean to worry you, Yoosung.” MC smiled. “Do you want to talk about it?” Yoosung asked.

“No, it’s okay… Oh, I made you breakfast. You look like you need cheering up after what happened last night.”

Yoosung’s face brightened as he saw the prepared breakfast on the table. Yoosung dragged her to the table and began to dig in. She watched her boyfriend happily digging in as if he completely forgot about his account being hacked last night. Yoosung caught her looking at him and blushed. MC laughed, “You’re so cute Yoosung~”

Her statement just made him so red, you can probably compare his face and Seven’s hair. “So… um… I know you don’t want to talk about it… and I won’t push you if you don’t want to… But I’m really worried about you, MC,” Yoosung frowned. He set his plate aside and looked down. MC looked at him, unsure whether or not she should tell him. She pursed her lips but the school bus beeping outside saved her from answering him and Yoosung realized the time. He quickly prepares himself to school and kissed MC goodbye as he ran towards the almost leaving school bus. MC waved goodbye and as she saw the school bus gone, she went inside.

MC cleaned the house but the moment she entered Yoosung’s room, she saw his computer. Immediately she sees herself typing back in the room filled with monitors she used to hack in the agency. She shook her head and cleaned Yoosung’s room quickly, not wanting to look at the computer.

It’s been four hours and MC took lunch alone. She still remembers that haunting day her team died. The agency still tries to recruit her back but she always refuse saying “I quit” every time the offer is up. It’s been 6 years since then. Worse, today was _that_ day. Yoosung will be home in any minute and decided to wait for him to tell him about her past… and her job.

True enough, half an hour later, Yoosung came home, tired from school. He obviously just finished from a boring and hard class. He set his bag down and went straight to MC and cuddled there. MC cuddled back in return and said, “Hey, Yoosung. I need to talk to you about something…”

Yoosung hummed and looked at her. “Is this about what happened this morning?” he asked. MC nodded. “We’re going somewhere today, if that’s okay?”

“Sure.”

 

Yoosung was confused. He and MC three sets of flowers and they’re at the graveyard. Why is MC leading him here? He wanted to ask, but MC has that look that says “Please don’t ask and just see it for yourself”. Eventually she stopped at the three graves that had weird nicknames. MC set the flowers down. Yoosung looked at her and she looked like she was about to cry. “Yoosung…” MC said, eyes sad as if recalling a painful memory. “These three graveyards you see here… are my friends.”

Yoosung’s eyes went wide. He looked at the three graves. “What… happened?” he asks, careful not to bring MC pain from remembering. “We were a team… Xeno was the other female friend I have at work… She was cheery and positive…” MC said. “She’s pretty good in sneaking in anything… you can probably say she’s a master of disguise.”

“Wolf is like a commander. He has this leader aura around him, but he’s really kind, brave, and quirky… and then... Veron… he’s the youngest. Gullible and easy to tease, but he’s got a great aim and he’s the type of guy who’s great with his hands.”

Yoosung didn’t say a word but he can tell that MC was going to cry in any minute. “Yoosung… I… I was a hacker… and I was the only one left… it was my fault why they died…” MC kept muttering apologies and blames herself until Yoosung hugged her. He hugged her and kept saying “It’s not your fault”.

“I made a stupid mistake for skimming the codes and didn’t realize what was going on!” MC then shouted, tears pouring down as she clutched Yoosung’s clothes. “If only I noticed how quiet it was earlier, they wouldn’t have died!”

Yoosung doesn’t know what to say to comfort her, so he listened as he allowed MC to cry in his chest. He doesn’t mind his clothes wet with tears. When MC calmed down, he understands now why MC doesn’t use a laptop. She explained what happened to Yoosung and he was really happy she was talking to him about it.

All this hacker talk made MC remember her talk with Seven concerning his hacked LOLOL account. “I don’t care about LOLOL right now…” Yoosung said, which is shocking to MC. “Well… Maybe a little bit…” MC giggled and sniffed. Yoosung hugged her tightly. “Hey, MC,” he said. “No matter what happens… I’ll always be with you, okay? You don’t have to hack if you don’t want to… I’ll always support you no matter what.” MC’s grateful… so grateful for Yoosung. He may be childish and tries really hard to act like a “man”, but for her, he’s perfect.

“Hey… Yoosung… I want to help you get your account back…” MC said. “I’m still scared but…”

“No, it’s okay MC. I can make a new one.”

“But, you spent MONTHS for it!”

“No, really—“ When Yoosung saw her pout (a face he can’t say no to because she looks so cute), he gave in. “Are you sure?”

She nodded. “It’s been 6 years, Yoosung… I’m sure they want me to go back hacking again…”

 

MC pulls out her own hacking laptop she hid and unused for 6 years. She sat on their bed and Yoosung watched her as she opened the laptop. He was excited to see what hackers do. As soon as the prompt opened, MC took a deep breath and began typing. He was… dumbfounded. Even after 6 years, MC typed like an expert. He noticed that she wasn’t looking at the keyboard. Her eyes following the words as she typed. After every few minutes, a hand would hover over the mouse pad and moving the mouse and the tapping it and continued typing.

This went on for about an hour; Yoosung is still looking at his girlfriend in amazement until she stopped typing. “What’s wrong?” he asked. MC’s hands hovered on the keyboard and scrolled up. Slowly scrolling up and down, MC didn’t answer his question. Yoosung doesn’t know what’s going on but he looks at the code and realized how long it was. After a while, MC pressed the enter key, the prompt gone and see a bar like a loading screen. Yoosung waited in anticipation. When the bar was full, the word success flashed the screen. MC smiled and looked at Yoosung. “Try logging in,” she said.

Quick as lightning, Yoosung booted up his computer and as the screen loaded, he immediately signed in to LOLOL and hallelujah Yoosung’s account was back and so are his progress. He hugged MC just as she kept the laptop and showered her with kisses, thank yous, and compliments.

Yoosung was really, _really_ happy about MC. He’s going to keep her happy and swore to her friends on the grave that he’ll protect her no matter what.


End file.
